A Soul and a Half
by imgonnadie
Summary: Harry was not saved my his mothers love but by having more then just his soul in his body.


Story: A Soul and a Half

Disclamer: I dont own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is jsut an idea that has been running rampid in my head and I wanted to get it out. Warning I just reformatted my computer and have not been able to get my hands on a piece of word processing software with grammer and/or spell check. There will likely be typos. You have been warned.

The-Boy-Who-Lived

Plus

The-Girl-Who-is-Half-Alive

Harry could not believe that Sirius was really and truely gone. Yet, here was a letter from Gringotts telling him he was to attend the will reading. Hermonie had told him at some point in time that any will held at Gringotts by the goblins had a spell on it that tied the will to the life force of the person who had written it and when that persons life force leaves this plane of existance or actually goes out the will is released.

This and this alone was the final nail in Sirius' coffin for Harry. He could not, till now that is believe that Sirius was honestly and truely dead. Harry always thought that he would just come back out of the veil. He had only fallen in why not just hop back out again once the stunner wore off. Yet it was not ment to be. Sirius' will had been released and he was offically dead.

Harry roled over on his bed to look out the window of the bedroom where he was bannished ever summer since he was eleven. Fate was cruel to him once again. He had only been there for about a week so far but that was a week too long for him. Harry did not know how much more he coudl take before he finally lost it. He so called 'family' did not listen to the warning of the order. Well that is not true, he did not have the massive amounts of chores that he usually did. No instead he had been locked in the bedroom and only let out twice a day to use the bathroom. And that was not even long enough to have a shower. The bars were back on his window, yet this time there was an opening for owls to get through.

The only thing that Harry was glad aout was the fact that the letter informing him of the will was also a portkey. Not that Harry particually enjoyed Portkeys, it was better then having to ask to be let out to go to the reading.

Sighing again as the sun setted Harry shifted and was starting to close his eyes when a sphere of white light flew through his window. Startled by this Harry fell out of his bed with a thud. His Glasses having fallen off in his fall made it so he could no longer tell that he was no longer alone in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive.

The first thing that alerted Harry to this was a giggling coming from the opposit corner of the room from where he was. jumping up and slipping his glasses on Harry wirled around to see who was there.

There in the corner of the room was a girl. Well sort of. She looked a bit like a ghost only that she was not quite so transparent. from her waist up she looked almost solid, yet from the waist down the opaqueness of her faded till you could almost not see her feet resting on the floor at all. The Girl who surprisingly also had color to her had dark red hair that was almost black and if not for the setting sunlight glinting of her hair Harry would have thought it black. Her build was light yet seemed to hold a strength that was odd do to her transparentness. Yes it was her eyes that caught Harry's attention the most. Her eyes were his.

Harry just stared at the new occupent not knowing what to do. Of course she just smiled at this.

"Hello Harry." The girl smiled as she spoke.

"Umm should I know you? And how do you know me?"

"Well you should know me but you dont have to. I mean it is because of me you are alive. But hey why should I care about that."

"Huh?"

The girl jsut shakes her head at this, "I can't believe we are siblings."

"What!" Shouts Harry.

The girl though proceesd to roll her eyes, "You know it is a good think i put on a silencing charm on yrou room or our uncle woudl be in here right now."

"Huh you what? How? When? Who are you?" Harry asked rapidly and completely confused.

"Ok sit down before you hurt yourself and I will explain what is going on ok."

The girl then waits till Harry sits on his bed and looks at here to start.

"Ok best place to start to the begining. Simple right. Well to start there I am your Twin sister, but I was never actually born. You see shortly after that damn prophecy was made I died in out mother Womb. You see Neville was never an option for the one for the prophecy. It was either you or me, but as I was destined to have a smaller magical core then you, you got picked to be the reference person. Thus Fate killed me. Stupid B... Well any way as I was saying, I died but you decided you didnt want to loose me. Here is where things get a bit weird. You see your used yrou magic to some how grab me and my magic and my soul. with me dying you got half of each of those. Well actually you got all of my body and half my magic and half my soul. Thus I al not truly dead as half my soul is still in a living body. Right pain in the ass in the afterlife. Being half dead or Half alive depending on how you look at it is not fun. Now here is where things in your life might start to make more sense. Mom dying did not save you at all from Voldemort. Sure it gave you some blood protection but that did not stop the killing curse of killing you. What saved you from that is that it is designed to rip one soul out of a body and send it to the afterlife. You have one and a half souls. This means you are actually immune to the killing curse. Bonus to know i know it is cool. now moving on though. with Mom and Dad dead they raised me in the afterlife. You see I coudl not come back till some stipulations were met. I could watch you as it was easy cause your are housing half my soul but i coudl not come and see you or talk or anything like that. Just watch. So I know basicly everything you have done plus everythign I have done. Now it seems you haev some how finally reached the stipulations for me to visit, and personally I thing that is not a moment too soon. You see you are going to be hitting our magical maturation earily then most people. Worse youa re foing to go throigh two at once. Yours and mine. Wait wait wait. I have gooted off topic and am bouncing around every where. lets recap. I am yoru twin sister who is eithr hald alive or Half dead depending on how you look at it. You are the-boy-who-lived beachuse yoru body houses more then just one soul. Oh and about that, just in cause you are wondering possession does not count. I am here for a reason that I will get to in a bit. And you are going to go through a horriable painful magical maturation. Hmm there we are all on the same page now. Now I was raised by Mom and Dad and in the last week or so Sirius came to visit too. Well more like live there and not so much visit. All have messages for you. Mom says she is proud of you and loves you and to not loose hope. Dad says he too is proud of you and he loves you too and to never give up and he says you need to play some pranks and/or have some fun. Sirius says that it is not your fault that he is dead. He was the foolish one and was recless after being locked up. Also he is very proud of you and loves you as though you were his own son. Now as to why I am here. I am here cause well I kinda need to me kinda alive again if you are to beat old snake face. And to do that I need a body. But the problem is you have it and it is merged with yours and cant be taked out with out killing us both. Which means we have to share. Good things is though is that you are a parcial Metamorph and I am a full one. Why is is a good think you are liely asking your self. Well that is if your brain is still working that is. It is a good thing because it means that when I am in charge I can have a female body instead of a males one. This will also make you a full metamorph as well. Well actually more then a full as a full cant truely switch genders and you will be able to. You see they are locked to their gender. They can mimic it but a scan would state them as what they really are. So if there was a male metamorph at Hogwarts and he changed in to a girl and tryed to climb the girls stairs they woudl still become a slide. Yet you could climb them. Actually you likely could have always have climbed them, and had a fifty-fifty change of getting up. Anyways basicly what has to happen is I join with you. It is kinda like possession but not really. It is more like merging. And it is going to hurt cause it will force you to turn to a girl and then back and then the half of a core you haev that is mine will join with the half I have and will make the half you have grow to the size of my half beofre combining. Confused yet, too bad it gets better yet. this will cause my core to grow a lot and since yours is almost ment to be twice the size of mine it will grow to be that. This is where the pain comes in. Having your core grow that fast hurts. Now you will not be alone in this pain I will feel it too but that is what has to be done. After that on your/our birthday you/we will go through your/our magical maturation in which out cores will grow again. Mine will happen first cause I am the older one. This though will cause yoru core to grow as well. once that is done your core will mature and grow and that will also cause mine to grow too. Now are you ready for all this?"

Harry jsut started at this girl who says she is his twin. Totally confused Harry asks the first thing that comes to mind, " HOw in the world did you say all that without pausing or taking a breath?"

The girl just giggles, "I am a spirit. I dont breath. Plus i knew you would intrupt if i made any pause."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess. So will this change me any and is there anything else that will happen?"

"Other then us share all of each others memories and likly unlocking some power realated gifts no."

"Memories, as in I would get all your memories of our Parents?"

The girl smiles at this and nods.

"Ok then lets do it. I take it you know how to control the metamorph powers?"

"Yeah I do. I can even change this shape. That is how I came here as a sphere of light. so once it is all over you will know how to do it too."

"Ok so how do we do this?"

At this point Harry could swear that he coudl see his sister blush.

"Umm well you have to get naked and then I kind merge with you. It is just kinda instinctual and will jsut happen. Just dont resist it ok."

It was at this point that Harry relized that his sister, this girl was naked ... the transparentness of her hid that fact till he jsut no noticed and blushed as well.

"You have seen me naked havent you?"

She just nodded her head to this.

"Harry takes a deep breath and strips down. His sister aproaches and he relaxes. She places her hand on his chest. He can feel the coldness of it as if one of the ghost from Hogwarts were passing through him. Then there was a pull on his magic and what he guessed was his soul as she starting to be absorbed in to him. This was a flas of pain as he head intered his ches and then was quickly followed by the rest of her. A surge of pain flashed through him unexpectly and caused him to pass out. The last thing Harry saw was his owl Hedwig looking at him confused.

A/N: Well there you go. I Dont really know if I will continue this. If i get some good review about it and there seems to be interest I will likely. But it is likely to be randon. Much like my current story. Since i have just gone through a reformat I lost my current chapter along with the Hard drive it was on. I have a vague idea where this could go.

If i was to continue this story I would like some of your opinions. Namely what should be Harry's twins name and should there be a relationship between Harry and any GIRL in the HP world. And lastly who should it be with?

Well I hope someone at least likes this. If not oh well.

imgonnadie


End file.
